Yang Tak Terlihat
by Mizuhashi Ayumu
Summary: Kumpulan drabble Spin-Off (berdasarkan anime) ... Ep. 5 & 6 UP!
1. Episode 1

.

暗殺教室 / Ansatsu Kyōshitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yūsei

Episode 1

Nakamura Rio & Koro-sensei

OOC, Typo(s) *mungkin* dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ditemukan dalam FF ini =w=

[[Maaf jika FF ini memiliki kesamaan ide dengan cerita yang lain]]

* * *

 _Dooorr..._

"Nakamura-san, bukankah sudah ku katakan pembunuhan hanya boleh dilakukan di waktu yang tak mengganggu pelajaran?"

"Maaf."

"Sebagai hukumannya, kamu harus berdiri di belakang."

"Ugh.."

Rio melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang kelas. Pistol masih berada di genggamannya. Ia memperhatikan Koro-sensei yang melanjutkan pelajaran.

 _Dooorr..._

"Nakamura-san."

"Ya sensei?"

"Apa kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang ku katakan tadi?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Aku bosan di belakang sini sensei."

"Kamu ini. Sekarang kamu harus menunggu di luar kelas sampai waktu istirahat."

"Aku tidak mau."

Koro-sensei menghampiri Rio. Ia lilitkan tentakelnya pada Rio ― tidak bermaksud menyakiti dan Rio tidak merasa sakit dengan apa yang dilakukan Koro-sensei terhadapnya. Anak-anak 3-E hanya bisa memandang guru gurita yang membawa seorang gadis berambut pirang ke luar kelas.


	2. Episode 2

.

暗殺教室 / Ansatsu Kyōshitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yūsei

Episode 2

Sugino Tomohito, Shiota Nagisa, Koro-sensei

OOC, Typo(s) *mungkin* dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ditemukan dalam FF ini =w=

[[Maaf jika FF ini memiliki kesamaan ide dengan cerita yang lain]]

* * *

"Koro-sensei! Bisa keluar sekarang? Aku ingin mencoba membunuhmu sebentar."

"Nurufufufufu... Belum jera juga ya?"

"Tentu saja belum! Aku tidak akan menyerah!"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya. Sedikit lagi pekerjaanku akan selesai."

Dua menit berlalu. Koro-sensei telah selesai menilai seluruh ulangan murid-muridnya. _Pork-Belly Buns_ nya juga sudah habis tak bersisa. Koro-sensei segera ke lapangan, menemui Tomohito dan Nagisa yang sudah menunggu dirinya.

"Koro-sensei sudah siap?"

"Tentu saja, aku selalu siap."

Kini Koro-sensei berada di antara Tomohito dan Nagisa. Tomohito bersiap-siap melempar bola baseball yang ditempeli peluru BB di sekelilingnya.

 _Wuuusshh..._

Bola melesat cepat. Tetapi Koro-sensei menghindar jauh lebih cepat dari bola yang menuju ke arahnya.

 _Duaakk.._

Nagisa kurang persiapan, sehingga bola itu tepat mengenai keningnya. Nagisa terjatuh ke belakang. Keningnya memerah, membuat Tomohito dan Koro-sensei panik.

"Nagisa!"

"Nagisa-kun!"


	3. Episode 3

.

暗殺教室 / Ansatsu Kyōshitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yūsei

Episode 3

Akabane Karma

OOC, Typo(s) *mungkin* dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ditemukan dalam FF ini =w=

[[Maaf jika FF ini memiliki kesamaan ide dengan cerita yang lain]]

* * *

Mentari sudah menampakkan dirinya sejak tadi. Biru terang dengan gumpalan putih. Udara hangat menemani. Orang-orang sibuk hilir mudik. Tapi entah mengapa Karma masih meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit. Waktu terus berjalan.

"Ugh.. Jam berapa sih sekarang?" Karma mencari ponselnya.

"Jam delapan ya.." Dirinya masih belum sadar. "Apa?!"

Secepat kilat Karma meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. Mandi, memakai seragam, dan menemui Ibunya yang sedang berada di dapur.

"Ibu, kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Eh?"

"Hari ini aku mulai masuk sekolah lagi."

"Jangan salahkan Ibu, dari tadi Ibu sudah berusaha membangunkanmu, tapi kamu cuma berkata 'iya', 'sebentar lagi', 'bukankah aku masih diskors?'. Sudah sepuluh kali Ibu mengetuk pintu kamarmu itu."

"Ugh.." Karma menyambar selembar roti tawar dengan tergesa.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Karma."

"Iya." Memakai sepatu dan membuka pintu rumah. "Aku berangkat."

Karma setengah berlari. Sebelum sampai di sekolah Kunugigaoka, ia memperlambat langkahnya. Tak ingin ada yang tahu jika ia _sedikit_ panik karena terlambat sekolah. Benar-benar bukan gayanya Karma. Ia mulai berjalan ― berusaha terlihat ― santai menuju gedung lama di atas bukit sana.

* * *

A/N

HUUUUUAAAA... MAAFKAN DIRIKU MEMBUAT KARMA OOC BANGET KAYA' GINI! Tapi serius deh, Karma jadi kelihatan lucu ._. Yah, inilah mengapa dia terlambat di _hari pertama_ nya sekolah.


	4. Episode 4

.

暗殺教室 / Ansatsu Kyōshitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yūsei

Episode 4

Irina Jelavic & Anak-anak 3-E

OOC, Typo(s) *mungkin* dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ditemukan dalam FF ini =w=

[[Maaf jika FF ini memiliki kesamaan ide dengan cerita yang lain]]

* * *

"Ahahahahahahaha..."

"Kenapa jadi gugup begitu? Padahal sebelumnya kau mengancam untuk membunuh kami."

"Sekarang dia menjadi seorang guru."

"Kita tidak bisa memanggilnya Bitch-nee-san lagi."

"Kalian... benar-benar mengerti."

"Sangat kasar memanggil guru seperti itu."

"Ya. Kita perlu sebutan baru."

"Bagaimana kalau 'Bitch-sensei'?"

"Eh.. Bagaimana jika kita hilangkan kata bitch itu? Kalian boleh memanggilku dengan nama pertamaku, aku tidak kebera―"

"Tapi kami sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan 'bitch'"

"Iya, lebih enak memanggil 'Bitch-sensei' daripada 'Irina-sensei'"

"Mohon bantuannya, Bitch-sensei."

"Ayo kita mulai pelajarannya, Bitch-sensei."

"Hiiiiihh! Aku benar-benar benci kalian semua."

"Terus? Apa Bitch-sensei akan mengancam kami lagi?"

"Jangan macam-macam denganku, anak sialan!"

"Tapi itu lucu. Bitch-sensei lucu."

"Aku tidak lucu."

"Ahahahahaha..."

"DIAM!"

Irina memukul meja guru dengan keras. Satu kelas hening.

"Tidak sopan menyebut orang yang lebih tua dengan sebutan 'bitch', apalagi aku ini guru kalian. Aku akan memberikan hukuman karena kalian telah memanggilku seperti itu."

Serentak sekelas menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Tatapan mereka menyiratkan bahwa mereka ketakutan. Bukan, bukan takut dibunuh, melainkan takut Irina akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada mereka semua seperti saat ia melakukan hal itu pada Nagisa. Ya. _French kiss_.

"Tenang. Kali ini aku tidak akan mencium kalian."

 _Kali ini_ , katanya.

"Hukumannya bukan sebuah ciuman."

Satu per satu anak 3-E mulai menurunkan tangannya.

"Sekarang, kalian berdiri tegap."

Semuanya menuruti perintah. Irina mendatangi muridnya satu per satu.

"Aw.."

"Aduh.."

"Sakit.."

"Hey.. Hey.. Terasaka.. Turunkan tanganmu."

"Argh.."

Irina menembakkan satu peluru BB ke tiap kening murid-muridnya itu. Ya, kening mereka langsung berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.


	5. Episode 5

.

暗殺教室 / Ansatsu Kyōshitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yūsei

Episode 5

Koro-sensei

OOC, Typo(s) *mungkin* dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ditemukan dalam FF ini =w=

[[Maaf jika FF ini memiliki kesamaan ide dengan cerita yang lain]]

* * *

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita akan praktek kimia. Bawa alat tulis dan makanan yang akan diuji ke lab kimia. Sensei akan ke gudang mengambil peralatannya."

Koro-sensei membuka pintu kelas. Ia berjalan keluar diikuti oleh dua puluh enam muridnya di belakangnya. Melewati koridor yang sama, dengan arah tujuan yang berbeda. Murid 3-E sudah sampai di laboratorium kimia, sedangkan Koro-sensei melanjutkan perjalannya ke gudang.

Koro-sensei mencari peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Beaker, erlenmeyer, gelas ukur, pipet, tabung reaksi beserta raknya, mortal, batang pengaduk, kaki tiga, kawat kasa, dan berbagai cairan kimia.

"Hmm... Sepertinya sudah semua. Oya, bunsennya belum."

Koro-sensei mengambil bunsen di rak bawah.

"Baiklah, sekarang tinggal membawanya ke sana."

Koro-sensei melilitkan tentakelnya pada alat-alat itu.

"Nyuuuyaaaa...!"

Baru satu langkah ia berjalan, beberapa alat terlepas dari genggaman tentakelnya. Jika ia tidak sigap, pasti sudah terdengar peralatan yang pecah ketika mencium lantai kayu di bawahnya.

Teriakan Koro-sensei cukup kencang, hingga membuat murid-muridnya panik. Mereka mendatangi koro-sensei yang berada di gudang.

"Ada apa Koro-sensei?"

"Kenapa Koro-sensei?"

"Ah.. Tadi beberapa alat itu hampir jatuh ketika sensei berusaha membawanya ke lab. Sensei tidak bisa membawanya sekaligus."

"Ya ampun Koro-sensei. Jika butuh bantuan kenapa tidak bilang? Aku dan Kataoka-san akan membantu membawa peralatan itu."

"Ya sensei. Jika butuh bantuan, sensei tinggal mengatakannya pada kami."

"Terima kasih Isogai-kun, Kataoka-san, dan semua muridku."


	6. Episode 6

.

暗殺教室 / Ansatsu Kyōshitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yūsei

Episode 6

Chiba Ryuunosuke, Hayami Rinka

OOC, Typo(s) *mungkin* dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ditemukan dalam FF ini =w=

[[Maaf jika FF ini memiliki kesamaan ide dengan cerita yang lain]]

* * *

"Ada sebuah nasihat dari sensei untuk kalian."

"Mereka yang tidak memiliki pedang kedua, tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang pembunuh!"

Mood Koro-sensei berubah menjadi buruk karena murid-muridnya. Tidak peduli dengan akademiknya dan hanya menggantungkan masa depan pada usaha pembunuhan Koro-sensei. Guru gurita itu membuat sebuah tornado yang besar dan memberikan nasihat kepada muridnya bahwa jalan pikiran mereka itu salah.

Beberapa detik kemudian Koro-sensei berhenti membuat pusaran angin itu. Tornado berhenti berputar dan terlihat permukaan lapangan yang rata serta rumput-rumput liar sudah tak ada lagi di sana.

"Ugh.."

Rinka mengucek matanya. Melihat hal itu, Ryuunosuke menghampirinya.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Tornado itu membuat debu berterbangan. Dan ya.. Seperti yang kau lihat, debu itu masuk ke dalam mataku."

"Mana? Sini biar aku tiup."

Ibu jari dan telunjuk Ryuunosuke membuka kelopak mata Rinka. Terlihat manik zamrud yang kemerahan karena debu yang mengganggu.

"P-pelan-pelan.."

Ryuunosuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rinka dan meniup pelan kedua mata Rinka. Mereka tidak menyadari, ada beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Ya.. Terima kasih."

"Ehem.. Ehem.."

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.."

Ryuunosuke dan Rinka hanya memasang tampang heran ketika melihat teman-temannya.

"Mereka kenapa sih?"

"Tidak tahu. Biarkan saja."


End file.
